bolt and shadow
by MonkeyGirl13
Summary: A new baby smurf is brought but Gargamel creates another smurf as well will sparks rise or will the love be trampled I do not own smurfs
1. Chapter 1

I do not own smurfs only my two ocs also this is based with the characters from the movies

On a warm summers day in the small smurf village everyone was singing and dancing and Papa was in his house making spare potions when Smurfette ran in a happy expression on her face.

"Papa, Papa a stalks here" after hearing that Papa ran out and indeed right there was a tall white stalk and in one of its wings was a small bundle the stalk walked toward Papa smurf and placed the bundle in his hands and then flew off leaving all of the smurfs to crowd around Papa and the small bundle. Papa slowly opened the bundle showing a small blue face with two clear blue eyes staring at him after taking off the top part of the bundle he saw the baby had long brown hair which did confuse him but he ignored it seeing as Smurfette had blonde hair and Vexy had black hair. Papa moved slightly for everyone to see her Gusty walked up to her and went to tap her nose when in a flash she had grabbed his hand stopping him everyone gasped and awed at her fastness.

"Bolt" Gusty looked at Papa asking.

"What did you say Papa?" Papa looked at Gust saying.

"Bolt she will be named Bolt" Very walked foreward and asked.

"Can I hold her?" Papa passed Bolt over to Vexy who held her close rocking her back and forth making Bolt laugh and then soon fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

It has been 15 years since Bolt had been bring to the smurf village by the stalk she was now 10 smurf years old and now worse a pair of white trousers and a white floaty top her hair was the same size as Smufette's but still dark brown. Papa smurf had took it upon himself to teach Bolt how to make potions and when she turned 9 Papa smurf taught her how to make a true blue potion which she had managed to master. On this day Bolt was trying to not run to Papa smurf's house seeing as last time she managed to knock everyone over when she heard chatter of someone called 'Gargamel' and 'Azrael' Bolt was confused of who these were but when she got to Papa smurf's house and sat down she asked.

"Papa who is Gargamel and Azrael?" Papa sighed and turned to Bolt handing her a cup of water answering.

"Gargamel is an evil wizard who continuously tries to capture us Smurfs for our essence which gives him his powers. As for Azrael he is Gargamel's magic cat" Papa walked up to Bolt holding her free hand and saying. "Now promise me Bolt if you ever see them when your in the forest you will not go near them you will run back to the village" Bolt nodded and promised when she looked at the clock and gasped.

"Oh sorry Papa I've got to go it's time for me to run in the forest" Papa smiled and let her go. During Bolt's running she happened to enter a part of the forest which was dark which made her stop there was no deer's or rabbits or even birds but something made her go further in. Suddenly she saw a silhouette in the distance it looked like a smurf so Bolt ran towards the figure when suddenly her hair was pinned back as she hit a tree she looked to the side and saw her hair which was stabbed into the tree by a sharp blade made from a tooth of an animal.

Bolt looked forward and saw the figure moving closer quickly she pulled against the blade slicing off a part of her hair looking back the figure was no where to be seen but that didn't stop Bolt from running but she was suddenly tripped up as she fell forward her arms scraped against sticks and stones. Bolt looked up and saw a grey male smurf he had short black spiky hair and he had dark black eyes he wore a pair of grey shorts he pulled out a small blade and moved closer to her grabbing her by her throat not so he was choking he rbut enough to keep her down he then grabbed a lock of her hair and sliced it off before disappearing into the shadows. Bolt got up and tried to run but her leg began to hurt so she quickly found a hiding place under a tree where roots where moving out of the ground after finding pieces of sticks and made a fire but still shivered after hours of being kept awake from the cold she fell asleep. As morning rose she felt the warmth of the sun hit her face and after crawling out of the hiding place she saw how far she was from home and after another few hours of walking she finally saw the entrance of the village.

Tears of pain and relief welled up in her eyes a she limped to the village she saw not a lot of the smurfs were up but she instantly saw Papa,Gusty,Vanity and Vexy were up and when they saw Bolt they gasped in shock Papa ran up to her as she hugged him tightly crying Papa asked.

"Bolt what happened?" Bolt kept crying but through her tears she explained everything.

AT GARGAMEL'S CASTLE

The dark figure appeared out of the shadows in Gargamel's magic room Azrael pounced at the dark smurf only for him to dodge his hit and appear in front of Gargamel on his desk Gargamel asked.

"Well did you get it?" Holding out his hand he gave Gargamel Bolt's hair Gargamel laughed and ran to his essence extraction machine saying. "Finally I know have enough to capture at least one smurf and I know which one" the dark smurf looked at Gargamel and asked.

"Which one master?" Gargamel looked at his smurf and said.

"The one which this hair belongs to Shadow" Shadow looked at his master in confusion and asked.

"Why her master she is not important"

"You may think that Shadow but there is two reasons 1. She knows the true blue potion which can help me create more smurfs to extract their essences and 2. How much do you think it will break poor Papa smurfs heart for one of his children to be captured and used for their essences" he quickly made the magic from the hair and continued. "tomorrow you, Azrael and myself will go to the smurfs village and capture that pesky smurf"


	3. Chapter 3

With the help of Papa's potions Bolt had managed to heal and now was running on this day after eating her smurfberry Bolt heard a noise from a nearby bush and went to it to inspect what it was when she heard a hiss. Bolt moved the bush back to come face to face with a orange and white cat Bolt back up whispering.

"Azrael" but as the cat walked towards her she screamed whilst running. "Azrael!" Everyone heard Bolt screaming and soon they joined in as they saw Azrael with Gargamel when Bolt ran to an exit Shadow leaped in front of her with his blade Bolt screamed which Papa heard and gasped. Bolt backed up until she knocked her foot into Don smurfo's sword grabbing it she pointed it at Shadow who grabbed another one of his blades and slashed at Bolt who quickly dodged everyone saw this fight but was to busy fighting to escape Azrael saw this and knocked the smurfs away that were close to him and leaped to Bolt knocking her sword out of her hand and leaned closer only for her to kick him in the nose Bolt couldn't be sure but she swore she heard Shadow laugh slightly. Suddenly Gargamel jumped out holding a dragon wand and a cage in his other hand he looked at Azrael and ordered.

"Stop that smurf" Bolt jumped backwards getting grabbed by Shadow but quickly kicking him in between his legs and sliding under Azrael she thought she was in the clear when she suddenly couldn't move. She looked around and saw Gargamel pointing his wand at her blasting her Papa smurf saw this and yelled.

"Bolt no!" Gargamel grabbed Bolt and through her in a cage Bolt kicking the door after being unable to kick it open Bolt ran to the edge where she could see Papa smurf and whimpered.

"Papa" Gargamel looked at Papa smurf and said.

"Say goodbye to your 'daughter' papa smurf because you won't see her ever again" in a blast the evil three and Bolt were gone little did they know Shadow was watching the smurfs cry for there loss.


	4. Chapter 4

"you won't get away with this Gargamel Papa and the others are coming to rescue me just you wait" Gargamel hooked the cage onto a hook from the roof smiling he turned to her saying.

"do not worry little smurfette they won't need to find you because I'm letting you go" Azrael and even Shadow looked at Gargamel in confusion. "there is just one thing I want from you" Bolt looked at him before he continued. "I want the true blue potion from you" Bolt glared at him.

"never Gargamel I would never give you the power to create a blue smurf" Shadow looked at this young smurf that was his age and thought to himself. _'this smurfette knows how to make me into a real smurf but she's so young' _Gargamel growled in frustration snapping.

"fine looks like until you give me the potion I will have to use you for your essence" After reaching in the cage and grabbing Bolt Gargamel strapped her to a small chair and then turned to Shadow saying. "cut her hair up to her elbows" Shadow walked up to her and cut her hair making her flinch Shadow didn't know why but seeing her flinch made something inside of him hurt. Suddenly Gargamel appeared holding a needle after stabbing it into Bolt's neck he drained lots of her blood from her neck making her go slightly pale Gargamel looked at the blood and said. "perfect take her back to her cage I'll continue tomorrow and make sure she has food and water" Shadow nodded and picked the woozy Bolt up and jumped to her cage placing her down and leaving to get some food and water for her. After he left Bolt sat up and pulled out a small locket it was gold and in the shape of a heart inside was a picture of Papa smurf and to the other side was her as a baby tears rolled down her eyes hitting the photos. Bolt suddenly felt a finger touch her cheek she looked up and saw Shadow he wiped away a tear and looked at it almost in confusion.

"it's called a tear you brute" Shadow still looked confused sighing Bolt sat up and explained. "when somebody fells sad or sometimes angry tears will fall from your eyes" he almost seemed not to what the word upset was he looked at her and then handed over a pile of smurfberrys which Bolt took and began to eat Shadow looked at her and asked.

"what is your name?" Bolt stopped eating and looked at him answering.

"Bolt. What's your's?" Shadow looked at her before replying.

"Shadow"Shadow almost looked down ashamed before saying. "sorry I cut off most of your hair" Bolt looked at him in shock was he apologising but she didn't say anything as he continued to speak. "it's just that Gargamel is my master he created me and I don't dare to anger him in any smurfing way" Bolt reached her hand out of the cage and placed her hand on his saying.

"it's okay I forgive you"


	5. Chapter 5

It has been a week since Bolt had been smurfnapped and every day the feeling in Shadow became worse and worse until one night he had, had enough. After Azrael and Gargamel had fallen asleep Shadow jumped up to Bolt's cage where she lay almost lifelessly after picking the lock with his blade he grabbed her and ran through the forest. He ran until he found the place where he and Azrael and his master had attacked Shadow thanked that it was night time and no one was up or better yet could actually see him he moved until he arrived at the only red mushroom in the village. As he looked inside he saw the familiar face of Papa smurf Shadow ran to the front and placed Bolt down and then placed a blanket over her then quickly knocking and running to hide in a nearby bush he waited. After a few seconds Papa opened the door and looked down and gasped when he saw Bolt he picked her up but before he went in he quickly looked around.

Shadow spent a few hours walking home but when he got there he was welcomed by the faces of an angry Gargamel and a hissing Azrael Gargamel glared at Shadow before asking.

"Shadow do you know where the little smurfette went?" Shadow glared and hissed.

"her name is Bolt" Gargamel clicked his fingers and Azrael pounced on Shadow scratching his stomach Shadow laid panting on the floor as Gargamel spoke.

"no matter I have enough power now to capture all of the smurfs in that village and then when I capture them all I will force you to watch as your precious smurfette dies" Shadow got up and ran but as he got halfway Azrael pinned him but before he could bit him Shadow slashed Azrael across the face making him run away Shadow got up and quickly ran but soon the pain got to much and he collapsed on the floor he rolled down a hill landing near a small pond. A few hours later Bolt's eyes fluttered open as she sat up she saw she was back in Papa smurfs home sitting up in shock she saw Papa walk in with a tray of food and a cup of water as he got closer Bolt gasped.

"Papa" tightly hugging him she let tears of happiness run down her face. "how did I get here?" Papa shrugged when Bolt gasped in retaliation hit her. "Shadow" Papa looked at her and asked.

"who is Shadow, Bolt?"

"he was created by Gargamel but he is good he saved me I know he did" A few hours later Bolt walked down to the nearby pond to relax when she saw something at the opposite end moving slowly towards it when she saw it was Shadow she gasped as she saw his wound quickly tearing off a part of her pants she placed the cloth in the water and cleaned the wound but she soon realised that the wound needed stitches. Bolt used all of her strength to pick up Shadow and carried him back to the village where everyone gasped at the sight of Shadow but Bolt ignored them as she ran to Papa. "Papa, Papa I need your help" Papa walked to her and asked.

"Bolt who is this?" Bolt panted and explained after hearing this Papa took Shadow and healed him. Bolt sat next to him as his eyes opened when he saw Bolt he gasped and said.

"Bolt you need to warn everyone Gargamel is coming and he is going to kill you all" Bolt looked shocked and then suddenly from outside screams could be heard.


End file.
